Pin Inc
by lemon89
Summary: This book is not at all like Dork Diarys. Its all made up. It came from a dream I had. Pin Inc. is a place that kidnaps girls. This is the story of Poppy. He tale of pain, suffering, love and loss.


Pin Inc.

Chapter one

I wake up in a dark circular room. A singular light flicks on in the center, reveling a black varnished wood chair. I crawl along the red-tiled floor, my eye lids begging to close. The dirty grey walls plastered with odd distorted pictures. A figure steps through a round door, a small smile on his face. He's dressed in a tux, and his step screams confidence. "Hello Poppy." I wince. His brown hair tossled, his green eyes penetrating. I give a curt nod. "Aww don't be so shy" He coo's. I stand up shakily as i try to grasp my baring's. "Welcome" He says. He beckons me forward with his fingers. I stumble over to him. He grasps My shoulders and spins me into the chair. He gives me a smile that chills me to the bone. "Now, I'm William. It's A great pleasure to have you here," He says as he fastens restraints to my wrists and my middle finger. He Leaves my legs free and i kick him in the shin. "Bad girl..." the next thing i know, a vase has come crashing down on my head.

I squint against the now blinding light. "Oh she's awake," I hear from beside me. I glare daggers at him but he only chuckles. He holds down my hand. He draws a small bottle from his suits pocket, and draws a dropper from it. William squeezes a single drop in the palm of my hand. I wince as my mind grows blank. "Now just relax," He instructs. Of course i do the rational opposite. I tense up and my mind goes foggy. I feel a hand flash across my cheek. "I said relax!" he yells. I go as limp as I can. The liquid seems to have wiped my mind, for I remember nothing of my past. I gaze into his hateful eyes. "It's not _that_ bad, give me a break." I sigh. "Hm...," he Traces his finger around his jaw line in concentration. "I-I don't remember," I stutter. "That my dear, means it worked." I can't remember a thing, do I have a family? I must. Do I have a job? I'm to well dressed not to. "You son of a..." I hiss. "Aw sweetie don't do that to me." He puts his fingers under my chin and turns my head up to face him. He plants a kiss on my cheek that in turn, evokes a deep cringe from myself.

My eyes flutter open for the third time in what must have only been an hour. I hear a moan come from beside me and realize I'm in a plush bed. The pillows soft, the sheets warm. Only the mattress was stiff as a rock. I tip-toe out of bed to a window that is securely locked. I hear a_ thonk_ come from behind me and grimace. I slowly pivot around on my heel to face a pretty girl. Her light brown hair was slightly notted and her sky blue eyes soft and scared. She's pale and her black nightgown only highlighted the fact. "New roomie?" She asked. I nodded, unsure of what to say. "I'm Samantha," the girl said. "I'm Poppy." I replied. Just then another girl burst through the door. Her long black hair stick straight. Her grey eyes sulky but excited. She wore a blood-red Nightgown identical to Samantha's all but the colour. "Sam!" She look at me and a slight blush crept onto her pale cheeks. I was beginning to wonder if all the girls here were deathly pale. "I'm Raven," the girl announced. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Poppy."

Raven ventured into hysteria quickly. Sam sat and patted her back. "Shh it'll be ok you have me and...," her voice trailed off uncertainly. "Me," I added. This made a small grin seep through the tears before another wave of sobs ruined her mascara. "I'm being sold!" she Wailed. "Someone nice will buy you." "What? Sold? Buy?" I look at them in confusion. "Raven's an unlucky girl if you can belive it."

She went on to tell me that some of the girls here are chosen by important people, the heads of the place and town. If you aren't picked-which most aren't-you get put into an auction. They hold one twice a week averaging six girls per. Some appear more than once. When you are sold you're hauled off to a small fenced off square to say goodbye to anyone you happen to like there. The girls scheduled for next sale join in on the sale of the girls the time before them to see their coming fate. If they start running out of women they post-pone it to intravels of a week.

"Only four girls were picked last week," she explained. "I may be picked by a higher, but you'll go to an auction the same day as me if we aren't" Silence swept over the room. Raven wiped her eyes only smearing her make-up more. Sam laughed out loud as I offered a tissue. She wiped her eyes then blew her nose loudly. The tips of her self-made black lips curved into a smile and she stared to join in laughing, along with me.

They quickly turned to gossiping and I learned about the decent girls here and the ones to avoid at all costs. This place ran like a high school. All the cliques. The nerds, goths, popular girls that type of thing. Sam was just a citizen and Raven a high rank with the goth's. We giggled and yawned and finally all passed out on the bed some five hours later.

The sun had dimmed casting an eerie glow into the walls were a soft, depressing blue with a chair and a desk scattered around. A small bookcase inhabited a corner and a tiny mirror hung on a wall. A light yellow dresser clashed with the walls and held only two pairs of pajamas and daily clothes per girl. I crept out of the bed and let out a yawn. Sleep alluded me no matter how much I wished for the sand man to make his rounds. I was pointed to make myself actually SLEEP. Not pass out in a drug or vase induced sleep. I hummed a few lyrics, and gazed out at the moon. The way all the stars glinted made me smile as i combed a hand through my unruly red curls.


End file.
